The present invention relates to a device for two-way transfer of a liquid between a bottle, provided with a perforable stopper, and a cartridge, comprising a cylindrical reservoir in which a perforable piston slides.
Before proceeding with an injection using a syringe, it is common for the practitioner to have to mix the liquid contained initially in the syringe with a lyophilisate which is contained initially in a bottle provided with a perforable stopper.
To mix these extemporaneously, the practitioner first injects all of the liquid contained in the syringe into the bottle. To this end, he perforates the stopper of the bottle with the aid of the needle which is provided on the syringe and is intended for the injection proper.
After the lyophilisate has dissolved in the liquid, the mixture obtained is reaspirated into the syringe through the injection needle. After the needle has been removed from the bottle, the injection proper on the patient is carried out.
Carrying out this extemporaneous mixing using such means is relatively awkward, and it also poses the risk of the injection needle being contaminated upon its introduction into the bottle.
Devices are also known for transferring fluid between a bottle and a flexible bag intended in particular for transfusion. However, these devices are not designed to permit two-way transfer of a liquid between a bottle and a syringe.
It is an object of the invention to make available a solution to the problem of two-way transfer of a liquid between a bottle and an injection syringe by making available a device which is easy to use and which guarantees satisfactory aseptic conditions.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a device for two-way transfer of a liquid between a bottle, provided with a perforable stopper, and a cartridge, comprising a cylindrical reservoir in which a perforable piston slides, characterized in that it includes a body having means for fixing to the bottle, a member for connecting the perforable piston to the body, and a shuttle which is displaceable relative to the body and to said connecting member, the shuttle bearing a hollow needle of which a first end is adapted to perforate the piston and of which the second end is adapted to perforate the stopper, and in that the shuttle is displaceable between an initial position, in which the needle ends are spaced apart from the perforable piston and the perforable stopper, and a final transfer position, in which the needle ends are received in the cartridge and the bottle.
According to particular embodiments, the transfer device includes one or more of the following characteristics:
said member for connecting the piston to the body comprises means for fixing to the body and is movable relative to the body from an initial position, in which the fixing means are not in engagement with the body, and a final position, in which the fixing means are in engagement with the body, thus ensuring that the piston is connected to the body;
said member for connecting the piston to the body comprises a threaded protuberance for fixing it in a tapped recess in the piston;
said shuttle is mounted so as to slide in a conduit of said member for connecting the piston to the body;
said conduit has on the inside an abutment limiting the displacement travel of the shuttle;
it comprises a protective cap initially mounted on the body, which protective cap has means for fixing it to the reservoir of the cartridge;
the body has a continuation surrounding said shuttle and extending beyond the first end of the needle;
it comprises at least one abutment limiting the axial displacement of the reservoir relative to the connecting member, preventing removal of the piston from the reservoir; and
it comprises a cartridge support on which the reservoir of the cartridge bears axially, and in that one of the cartridge support and connecting member has at least one projection, forming said abutment, received in a longitudinal slit of the other of the cartridge support and connecting member, in order to limit their relative axial displacement between the reservoir and the connecting member.
The invention also relates to an injection kit including a device for two-way transfer as defined above, and a cartridge and a bottle, in which the cartridge is initially connected to the attachment member and the bottle is initially connected to the body.